The Crash-Landed Angel
by Takara Phoenix
Summary: Magnus and Alec are a happily married and successful couple, living a peaceful, normal life. At least until an angel crashes onto their balcony. The angel, Jace, says he is on a mission and Magnus and Alec are happy to offer their help. Magnus/Alec/Jace slash, with a Good Omens cameo


Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace || The Crash-Landed Angel || Malace || Shadowhunters || Malace

Title: The Crash-Landed Angel – To Tempt an Angel

Fandom: Shadowhunters: The Mortal Instruments

Disclaimer: All rights to the Shadowhunters show reserved to Ed Decter, the books the show is based off and its characters belong to Cassandra Clare. This fanfiction on the other hand is entirely mine. No money is made with this, though reviews are more than welcomed.

Warnings: polyamory (m/m/m), pining, wingfic, hurt/comfort, fluff, m/m

Main Pairing: Magnus/Alec/Jace

Side Pairing: Lorenzo/Andrew, Crowley/Aziraphale

Shadowhunters Characters: Jonathan Christopher 'Jace' Herondale, Magnus Bane, Alexander 'Alec' Lightwood, Andrew Underhill, Lorenzo Rey

Good Omens Characters: Aziraphale, Crowley

Summary: Magnus and Alec are a happily married and successful couple, living a peaceful, normal life. At least until an angel crashes onto their balcony. The angel, Jace, says he is on a mission to find a missing angel who had disappeared from heaven twenty years ago. They're startled, but happy to offer the the angel a place to stay during his search on Earth. What they didn't expect was to develop feelings for the angel. How are two humans going to court an actual angel...?

**The Crash-Landed Angel**

_To Tempt an Angel_

Magnus Bane and Alexander Lightwood were the ultimate power-couple.

Alec was the heir to _Lightwood Inc._, a security company. After a scandal that drove his parents out of the states and to their posts in Europe – his mother leading the German-Swiss branch and his father leading the French branch. Alec was left to pick up the pieces after his parents' scandal caused a severe drop in their stocks. And he had done _well_. Under his leadership _Lightwood Inc._ was stronger and more valued than ever in the states.

It had happened shortly after he took over the firm that Alec had met Magnus. His sister Isabelle was to blame – she owned a small tattoo and jewelry store called _Lightwood Ink_, a last 'fuck you' to their parents as she had cut ties with them after graduation. Their mother had always been cold and downright emotionally abusive toward Isabelle and their father had cheated on their mother and burdened Isabelle, as just a child, with keeping that secret. So Isabelle moved out and cut her ties to her parents as soon as she was done with high school. Now she owned this very successful shop and she was _happy_. She made her own jewelry and that was exactly how Alec had met his now husband, because Magnus Bane was a famous fashionista who liked to snoop around small, independent businesses and present them on the runway. When Isabelle's jewelry had caught Magnus' eyes and she got to show them off at an actual fashion show, Alec of course had to come and support Isabelle and, unbeknownst to himself, had spent the whole evening flirting with the man behind the fashion, until Magnus had walked out onto the cat-walk and thanked everyone for coming.

It took a while after that, Magnus had left the continent for another fashion-show. The two texted and then met fro drinks after Magnus returned. Ever since, for the past five years, they had been dating. Married for two years now. Alec's business was thriving and Magnus was world-famous. They had made many magazine covers as _the_ power-couple of their generation.

Life was good to them. They had basically raised Max, Alec and Isabelle's younger brother, together for the past years until now that he had also graduated high school, he had moved out to college. The loft they shared felt just a little bit empty now that Max had moved out, so right now there were thoughts and tentative ideas of adoption and starting their own family swirling in their heads. After all, they had enough space, definitely enough money and enough love to give.

"Catarina asked if Madzie can stay over the weekend."

"Of course! You know she is always welcomed."

Magnus looked pleased by that answer, though it wasn't much of a surprise. Catarina was one of Magnus' oldest friends and her and her husband Luke had adopted little Madzie two years ago. Magnus loved playing the fairy godfather for her, spoiling her absolutely rotten.

"How was your sister, darling?", asked Magnus curiously.

The two of them stood in the kitchen, preparing dinner. As much money as they had, they still enjoyed doing such things together. Alec was preparing the salad while Magnus was doing something that smelt absolutely delicious, with noodles and chicken.

"Great. Fretting about the wedding, but... that's a bride-to-be, I suppose", chuckled Alec.

Isabelle was recently engaged to Raphael Santiago, a hotel-owner and long-time close friend of Magnus'. Magnus liked to take full credit for it and usually Isabelle and Raphael indulged him. Alec found it incredibly cute. Smiling, Alec leaned over and kissed Magnus' cheek.

"What was that for?", laughed Magnus.

"Just thinking about how cute you are", shrugged Alec.

Magnus' eyes were dancing with love as he smiled at his husband. Between them laid comfortable silence as they finished preparing dinner. They went outside with dinner and wine, setting the table on their large balcony. Three of their cats were outside, enjoying the last of the day's sun. They had around... ten-ish or so. It changed. The majority were strays who just came over for dinner and sleep and then vanished for days at a time. Alec liked the cats, considering he had grown up without pets, he had really grown attached to the furry little friends.

"What-"

But Magnus never got to finish his sentence. Thunder roared above all of a sudden, it had been been rather bright just a minute ago but now the sky was dark and wind pulled on their clothes and hair as lightning cracked. Alec startled and jumped when with the next thunder, something actually crashed onto their balcony. At first, Alec thought it was a bird, because there were feathers everywhere, some singed. A bird that had been hit by lightning...? It sat huddled on the floor, smoke coming off it. Alec grabbed Magnus' hand hard as they carefully approached the gigantic bird.

"Is that a... swan?", whispered Alec confused.

"Never seen one this big before... or flying around this high in the middle of Brooklyn..."

The unidentified mutant-bird groaned and moved, the wings stretching out just as the sky cleared. As quickly as the storm had come, it now passed and then the bird stood upright and revealed himself to not be a bird at all, because it was... a blonde, naked man. Well-defined six-pack, slightly longer golden hair falling into his face, plush lips pulled into a grimace as he stretched out.

"That was a rougher landing than expected", grunted the bird-man.

"Do you... also see a naked man with wings standing on our balcony?", asked Alec slowly.

"Oh yes. I see _all_ of him", hummed Magnus, eyebrows raised. "Very nice view."

"Magnus stop perving on our shared hallucination", hissed Alec, elbowing his husband.

"...Humans. Right."

Both froze and turned toward the blonde who was now staring at them thoughtfully, as though they were something utterly unexpected. Alec blinked and stepped forward, subtly putting himself between his husband and the winged stranger.

"Are you... an alien?", asked Alec slowly.

"Alien?", spat the blonde, looking offended as he threw his hands up in the air. "You see a winged being literally fall from heaven and yet your first conclusion is 'aliens!'. This place really has gone to the dogs. Back in the old days, this kind of job was _an honor_. Gabriel, I swear he bragged for _centuries_ about going to Earth to tell Lady Mary about the boss' great plan. Now? Now I'm asked if I'm a bloody _alien_. Bullocks. Angel. Say it with me: A-n-g-e-l. The _wings_ should give it away."

He very pointedly motioned toward his wings, both eyebrows raised as he glared at the humans. Alec just blinked before turning toward Magnus, who seemed more intrigued than disturbed.

"Excuse me for my lack of manners when a naked guy with wings crashes into my home", huffed Alec and crossed his arms over his chest. "And I'm not buying the angel thing. Angels don't curse."

"What do you know about angels, pretty boy?", asked the blonde, raising his chin in challenge.

It wasn't very effective. Alec was about half a head taller than the supposed angel. "I know they sit on clouds and play harp and don't run around naked cussing out humans."

"Right. So you know jack-shit about angels then, got it", nodded the blonde with a huff. "We don't play _harps_. I swear, one asshole has a hobby, gets himself involved with an overly eager human who keeps painting him and suddenly he represents our entire race. Fucking horny bastard. No harps! And we don't 'sit on clouds'. Come on, pretty boy, use your head. Your kind has already created planes. You've been_ above_ the clouds, don't you think you'd have seen some 'harp-playing angels' if that was the case? We're non-corporal. Normally, anyway. And in the event of a... mission on Earth, we get a body." For emphasis, the angel motioned at himself. "Ta-da. Body. Body doesn't come pre-wrapped with clothes; we're not... Barbie dolls. So naked. The cursing is just part of the whole free-will deal. I too get to say and do as I damn well please. Times of prim and proper angels lay literal millennia in the past, you really think we haven't evolved either since the Bible?"

"Too much input", muttered Magnus and went to get the blanket from the couch. "Here. Because your nakedness is _wildly_ distracting, little angel."

The blonde grumbled but accepted the blanket and wrapped it around his waist. "Better?"

"Definitely not, but at least less distracting", sighed Magnus mournfully. "Hello. I'm Magnus Bane, this is my husband, Alexander Lightwood. Is there... a name we can call you? Michael? Raphael?"

"Jazabiel. But everybody just calls me Jace. You can call me Jace."

"Welcome to our humble abode, Jace", nodded Magnus. "What... can we do for you?"

"Oh. I'm not here to like deliver a baby or anything", assured Jace and looked around. "Actually, I don't even know where exactly I am. You two were not really my... destination."

"I feel oddly disappointed", mused Magnus.

Jace sighed, adjusting the blanket to properly hug himself. "I have a mission. Somewhere... in this city. That was as much as we could narrow it down."

"Would you like to sit down? Are you hungry or thirsty?", offered Magnus after a moment.

"Hung...", started Jace, before he was interrupted by his stomach growling. "What the _actual fuck_."

"Ah. You said you're... new to having a body. Well, bodies demand some maintenance. Including food and drinking. Sit with us, our dinner is getting cold while we stand."

"Magnus stop being so normal about this it nearly freaks me out more than the angel in the room."

Alec glared decidedly at his husband, just to have Magnus lean in and kiss him reassuringly. "I admit, it's weird. But I am also _incredibly_ intrigued. I want to know more. So let's be nice to the pretty little angel and talk some more, because I have oh so many questions."

Now, Magnus turned to offer Jace a charming smile. Heaving a defeated sigh, Alec went to sit back down at the table. Jace tilted his head curiously as he started at them.

"Very peculiar", muttered Jace to himself before joining them at the table.

"Now, your mission. Comes from... the... big boss?", asked Magnus, motioning sky-ward.

"There's thousands of angels. The big boss has better things to do than to hand out all missions themself", snorted Jace. "They have the higher-up angels to take care of that stuff."

"Fascinating", whispered Magnus, staring at Jace entranced.

Alec, for his part, was still wary. Though he had to admit it was very hard to deny. Jace was, quite clearly, real. Physical. And those wings? They weren't a costume. There was a real angel sitting at their table, poking around on the plate of food that Magnus had quickly put together for him.

"So... on the risk of learning another truth that will change the way my world-order worked until now, what exactly _is_ your mission...?", asked Alec carefully.

"Ithuriel, my old mentor, went missing a few years ago", replied Jace slowly. "It's, you know, not necessarily a red flag. Sometimes, an angel grows too fond of the human world and decides to stay. Couple decades ago, an angel decided to turn his back on heaven and live on Earth, because he wanted to get married to a demon. They live in a little cottage in England now. But they also helped avert the apocalypse, so everyone is turning a bit of a blind-eye on it. Both, the relationship and the deserting heaven's ranks thing. Ithuriel... didn't avert any apocalypses or fall in love with a demon, at least not to our knowledge, so I was sent to check what's going on."

"Angel... falling in love with a demon", muttered Alec.

"Living in a cottage in England?", asked Magnus surprised.

"Averting _the apocalypse_", whispered Alec after another beat.

"This is good", praised Jace surprised. "I was... told that humans invented something great with this food-stuff, but I thought that was just... you know, his own personal quirk – uh, the angel who deserted. Some joked he deserted for dessert. What is dessert, can I try that too?"

"Of course you can", confirmed Magnus with a bemused look.

Oh no. Alec could _see_ his husband growing attached. This was not going to end well. He turned to look at the gorgeous blonde angel. Damn it. He... may be more intrigued than good for him either. This was most definitely not going to end well.

/break\

Alec was pacing their bedroom, muttering to himself and throwing his hands up every now and again. He was having an argument with himself, mostly because he didn't get to argue with Magnus. No, his husband had just offered their guest-room to the angel to stay here, since the body that didn't come with clothes _also_ didn't come with disposable income and housing.

"Ah. You're still pacing. Endearingly predictable, darling."

Magnus emerged from their bathroom and walked over to kiss Alec lightly. It effectively made Alec stop pacing, though now he was glaring pointedly at his husband. Smiling indulgently at Alec, Magnus wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer, simply staying leaned against him, breathing in each other's scent. It soothed Alec, usually.

"You invented a _supernatural creature_ to live with us", muttered Alec frustrated.

"What was I supposed? Leave the poor thing out in the rain?"

"Yes. That's usually what people do when random strangers crash into their home!"

"How many people had an _angel_ crash into their home though", offered Magnus. "Come on, Alexander, you can't tell me you're not curious. I want to hear more, learn more. This is fascinating, this is amazing. If he has his home-base in hour home, we may... learn more about angels. We'd be the first humans in a long, _long_ time to get the chance to get to know an angel."

"This is insanely ridiculous, Magnus. What if he's _dangerous_? Just because he says he's an angel doesn't have to mean that angels are those pure, kind, inherently good beings – he said himself that he has free will to do and say as he pleases and he chooses to swear. Or that angel he talked about who got married to a demon? What if he's dangerous, Magnus?"

"You worry too much", sighed Magnus and kissed Alec's cheek. "Let's go to bed."

Alec heaved a frustrated sigh at that and watched his husband crawl into their bed. There was a stranger in their apartment and he had wings and fell from the sky and Magnus just wanted to go to bed. Shaking his head, Alec left their bedroom one last time to check on their angelic guest. Poking his head into the guest-room, he found Jace naked and sprawled out on top of the sheets.

"What am I supposed to do here?", asked Jace slowly, turning toward him.

Alec jumped a little as he was spotted. "I'm sorry what?"

"You said it's 'time to go to bed' and good night, but... now that I'm in the bed, what am I supposed to do here?", inquired Jace and sat up some, looking over at Alec expectantly.

"...Right. You're new to a body. Bodies need... sleep", offered Alec awkwardly. "Close your eyes, relax, let your mind drift off so you can fall asleep."

"Sleep. How annoying. You humans are _incredibly_ impractical. Samuel kept saying that. That you're quite the imperfect inventions", muttered Jace frustrated, running his fingers through his hair. "All of this unnecessary... maintenance. And the expiration date..."

"You're _so_ disturbing", muttered Alec and shook his head.

"Believe me, to me you guys are the disturbing ones. I have never interacted with _humans_ before! I'm out here _all alone_, on this giant-ass, messy, confusing planet, trying to find the mentor who essentially _raised_ me, not knowing if he is even still alive!", exclaimed Jace agitated.

He looked genuinely distressed, eyes wide and wings raised high, breathing labored. Alec stared surprised and took a step back. This... was the most human Jace had appeared so far. He looked fragile and worried and lost to the extend that Alec wanted to hug him and assure him he was fine.

"You'll... get used to it. The... body, I mean", whispered Alec softly. "And... I'm sure your mentor is fine. You're going to find him. You can stay here and work from here. It'll be fine."

"...Thank you", mumbled Jace. "I'll... try this... sleep-thing."

Alec smiled a little before he closed the door and returned to his bedroom and his sleeping husband.

/break\

Alec stumbled a little, eyes wide as he saw someone in their kitchen. Right. Angel. They had taken in a stray angel. And again, naked. Also with a slightly wild look on his face as he sat on top of the dining table, eating... cereals. Just. Dry cereals. His hair was a mess, which looked kind of endearing. Alec simply paused in the doorway and watched Jace for a moment.

"Are you... alright?", asked Alec softly.

"No. No I'm _not_", hissed Jace, shoveling more cereals into his mouth. "I had _visions_. I was plagued by visions all night long and I _couldn't make sense of them_. In one, all of my teeth fell out. It was _terrifying_. I woke up and my entire body was covered in cold wetness-"

"Sweat", supplied Alec a little amused. "And those weren't 'visions', those were _dreams_."

"Why would you _do that_, how do you turn it off?!", asked Jace frantically. "Also this food is awful. Nothing compared to the things you fed me yesterday. It is so dry, my entire mouth feels dry!"

"Which one? The sweating or the dreaming? Not that you can turn off either", chuckled Alec.

"Then why do you even _ask_", grumbled Jace annoyed, putting his cereals down and spreading his wings wide. "How do you even _cope_. These... physical bodies are awful."

"Yes, you complained about them yesterday already", nodded Alec, laughing a little. "And you're eating the cereals all wrong. Wait a moment, okay?"

He went and got sugar and milk, adding both to the cereals and then handing Jace a spoon instead of a fork. Jace looked at the spoon doubtfully before staring up at Alec. Carefully, he took a spoon full and tried it. He looked mildly pacified and nodded a little.

"Okay. This is better", muttered Jace. "I am still displeased by the body."

"Aw, you shouldn't be. It's a very gorgeous body", commented Magnus as he entered the kitchen.

He smiled at them both before he went to kiss Alec's cheek gently. Alec sighed and went to get plates for himself and his husband while Magnus sat down at the table, happily and shamelessly staring at Jace's six-pack which was, admittedly, directly in his line of vision.

"Not that. All these _needs_. I woke up to it making weird sounds again so I went here to get food. And it tasted awful, until your mate added more to it. Now it's bearable. But the sleeping too. I lost _hours_ that I could have spent getting something done. So. Much. Maintenance."

"Mate? No. No, no. Humans don't... I... I'm his _husband_. Not his _mate_", grunted Alec flustered.

Jace grunted dismissively. "Right. You don't actually bond for life. Another oddity."

"And... angels do? I mean, you're immortal, right?", asked Alec with a frown.

"We do. We only fall in love once and it's a forever deal", replied Jace with a shrug.

"And do you have a... mate?", asked Magnus intrigued.

"No. I'm all business. I don't have time for that kind of stuff", grunted Jace.

"Ah. Just like my Alexander", teased Magnus fondly. "He used to think that too, all work and no play and then I came into his life and I do pride myself on having changed that."

"You did", whispered Alec softly, smiling at his husband.

"Yeah, I doubt that. No offense. You mortals, you like to waste your time on trivial things, we celestial beings have... more important things to concentrate on than that."

"Right. Like that mission you're on", offered Magnus. "How are you going to approach that, if I may ask? Perhaps Alexander and I could help you?"

Jace paused for a moment and put his bowl down. "Look, I... appreciate that you're letting me stay, I understand that's not to be expected. So thanks. But this? This is celestial business. I can handle it."

Alec nodded slowly. He had gotten the impression that Jace thought he was above humans, looking down on them and took them opening their home to him for granted. It was nice to hear that wasn't the case after all. And he understood wanting to take care of his business himself.

"Very well. If there is anything we can do to help, tell us", offered Magnus.

/break\

It was surprisingly easy to get used to Jace in their home. The angel didn't spend a lot of time in the loft, he left early in the morning and returned far after Alec got home. Magnus said that he didn't return during the day either – mostly, Magnus worked from home, as a designer. He joined them for dinner and breakfast, but mostly it was just Magnus and Alec. Even during the meals, they would be talking with each other about their days and Jace would listen in (and give the occasional snarky comment). Yet still, Alec had grown disturbingly used to the blonde living with them.

"Alexander, my dearest, there is a... there..."

"What is it, Lorenzo? If you saw a spider, do take care of it yourself or ask your boyfriend to do so, because I have both hands full with dinner", grunted Alec with a frown.

He was preparing dinner, as tonight him and Magnus had two friends over. Lorenzo Rey, a very wealthy very old friend of Magnus – the two of them had gone to the same fancy, ridiculously expensive boarding school, having been rivals growing up but then over the years after graduation, slowly becoming friends – and Lorenzo's still relatively new boyfriend Andrew Underhill, who was working at _Lightwood Inc._, having worked very close with Alec since Alec took over the business, so it was inevitable that Alec's friend and Magnus' friend met. And after Isabelle and Raphael, Magnus had taken Lorenzo and Andrew to truly mean that he was a grade-A matchmaker. Alec had started to believe that just perhaps there was something to that after all.

"No, not a spider. A naked man. In your living room. You forgot to hide your secret lover in the closet and you really should get onto that before Magnus comes home", offered Lorenzo.

...Oh. Alec had gotten so used to the angel living with them and also to the fact that 'clothes are too restricting, it is enough that I have to restrict my essence with this _body_'... it was rare to have Jace actually in clothes when he was home. At least he conceded that going outside naked was a bad idea. Small steps. What Alec had not taken into account was the fact that... the naked angel lived with them and now they had human visitors who didn't _know_ about the angel.

"How dare you insinuate my Alexander would cheat on me, Lorenzo", chided Magnus as he approached them. "Hello, darling. What is it I hear about a lover you forgot to hide?"

"Jace. They're talking about Jace", muttered Alec.

"What is a Jace?", inquired Lorenzo, one eyebrow raised.

Heaving a sigh, Alec turned off the stove. "Jace is... Jace is..."

Damn it. They never actually thought of coming up with a cover-story. Somehow, the idea of their angel crossing paths with their human, regular lives had never really come up? Andrew was raising a curious eyebrow the longer Alec was taking to explain.

"I'm an angel. I live with them", grunted Jace as he entered the kitchen. "I put on pants. And even a shirt. That should please you, Alec. Right?"

He motioned at Magnus' sweat-pants that he was wearing. And Alec's hoodie. His college-hoodie, with the logo on it. Andrew and Lorenzo knew to what college he went and it was rather obvious this did not belong to Jace as it was at least two sizes too big, the sleeves eating Jace's hands.

"How... very modern of you", mused Lorenzo and tilted his head interested.

"What?", asked Alec very confused.

"Spiking up the marriage by adding a lover to it. And a live-in one at that", chuckled Lorenzo.

"For the record, we will not do that", grunted Andrew flustered.

Though Alec was too busy being flustered himself. Jace, their live-in lover? Oh, the angel was going to take _so much_ offense at that – heck, he took offense in bowel-movement (that may have just been _the_ most mortifying conversation Alec had ever had in his life, including the time he had to give his little brother Max _the talk_) and sleep-cycles, the suggestion that he would cave to such carnal human desires and with mere humans at that!

"What can I say, they are very... persuasive", shrugged Jace with a nearly seductive leer.

Alec sputtered, while Magnus took that _way_ too easily, laughing and sliding an arm around Jace's waist. "I have all this money, why not spend it on the... pretty things in life?"

Alec was sure he died a little on the inside, trying very hard to not think on how _good_ Magnus and Jace looked like this. It was already hard enough, considering the past weeks with Jace running around here naked, being not just gorgeous but also funny and witty and interesting.

"Can we _please_ eat now?", requested Alec uncomfortable.

"Wonderful plan", agreed Andrew, coming to help Alec.

Lorenzo however seemed wildly distracted by staring at Magnus and Jace thoughtfully. Alec had officially reached the part of the evening where he wanted it to _end_. Far earlier than usual. Normally, that only started when Lorenzo started telling stories from kindergarten...

/break\

"So, are you _actually_ into... this?", asked Andrew not unkindly.

He carried in the last dishes. Lorenzo, Magnus and Jace were still outside, drinking wine while Jace was asking a million questions about boarding school, about what Magnus had been like as a child.

"What do you mean?", asked Alec a little confused.

"You... have never been the type to...", drawled Andrew, motioning vaguely. "You never even went on dates before you met Magnus. And now you just... found a plaything to move in with you?"

"It's more complicated than that", whispered Alec softly. "We... kind of... found him."

"Elaborate", requested Andrew as the two started cleaning up together.

"It just... all happened so... naturally", whispered Alec with the smallest smile. "I was doubtful at first, yes. But... I'm glad he's here."

Andrew looked at him carefully for another moment before nodding and accepting the answer. Once they had cleaned up, they returned to the others where Lorenzo was currently reenacting his favorite story – it involved a cat, Ragnor, Magnus and _lots_ of alcohol. Alec had heard it about two dozen times yet it was always so incoherent, interrupted by laughter and injections, he had never quite been able to make heads or tails of it. Alec smiled softly at the way Jace stared at Magnus, completely captured. The honest reactions from Jace to all new human things he learned were something Alec had come to truly cherish. He knew he was slowly falling for the angel, he wasn't stupid. He just found it impractical and terrifying on different levels – one, he was happily married and two, this was _a literal angel_. A celestial being, millennia old.

Andrew walked over to slide in next to Lorenzo, who without even looking nearly on autopilot wrapped an arm around his lover while still talking. It made Andrew smile and lean in to kiss Lorenzo's cheek gently, brushing his nose along Lorenzo's jawline. Jace tilted his head as he watched them and imitated the motion on Magnus, startling the fashion-designer a little, though Lorenzo was too deep into his story to even notice.

Alec noticed though. Alec _really_ noticed and he stared stunned. No, bad Alec. Stop falling for the pretty angel who was just conveniently squatting at their place until he finished his holy mission.

/break\

"I didn't like the pretending to date Jace thing", grumbled Alec as they went to bed that night.

Magnus smiled behind his book, humming and not commenting otherwise. Alexander got undressed and Magnus lowered his book a little more to watch intensely. He opted out of listening to Alec's grumbling though. Alec crawled under the covers and glared pointedly at Magnus.

"Will you _say something_", demanded Alec.

"He's very pretty and an absolute delight, I thought not saying something would be the wiser choice until you come around on the whole we're-keeping-the-pretty-angel thing."

"...Magnus", sighed Alec and rested his forehead against Magnus'.

"Yes, my love?", asked Magnus innocently.

"Do I really have to say this?" Alec sighed and put some distance between them. "Magnus, we can't keep the pretty angel. The pretty angel has to _return to heaven_ when he has finished his mission."

"...Ah, that", muttered Magnus a bit put out. "Well, we'll find a way around that."

"Magnus, no."

"Magnus, yes", argued Magnus pointedly and got up.

"Magnus, where are you going? Don't do anything naughty or bad or perverted or inappropriate or-"

Magnus closed the bedroom door behind him, leaving his husband to his fretting. Shush now. Why did Alec always have to be such a spoil-spot? It wasn't like Alec _didn't_ want the pretty angel. There was such an... easiness between Alec and Jace, Magnus loved watching them.

"Angel-face? You still awake?", asked Magnus as he knocked on the door.

"Mh? Yeah? Come in."

Magnus smiled to himself as he saw the blonde sitting crosslegged on his bed, staring at his conspiracy-theory wall. One wall of the room had a giant – really, truly giant, nearly taking the whole wall – map of New York pinned on it, with _lots_ of pins and red-thread wrapped around them, notes and photos pinned on. It had been three weeks now that Jace had been living here, looking for his mentor Ithuriel and... not finding him. As much as Magnus loved having Jace here and was developing feelings for the angel, he also felt incredibly bad for Jace.

"How are you doing, angel?", asked Magnus gently and sat down next to Jace.

"I suck at this", grunted Jace, glaring fiercely at the map in front of him. "I still haven't found him. Gabriel's on my case already. Urgh. He's the worst, you know? Arrogant prick."

"What... do you _think_ happened to Ithuriel?", inquired Magnus curiously.

"I... have no idea. I don't want to think about it", admitted Jace softly.

Furrowing his brows, Magnus wrapped an arm around Jace's waist to pull him close. Jace exhaled slowly and leaned into him, closing his eyes contently. He had his wings unglamoured – he could hide them, which was practical for searching the city, but at home he usually kept them revealed – and wrapped one around Magnus in a nearly protective manner.

"You surprised me tonight", chuckled Magnus. "I didn't expect you to just... lean into that story so readily when Lorenzo drew that conclusion."

"From everything I gathered about humans, it seemed to fit", shrugged Jace thoughtfully.

"Can you elaborate on that?", asked Alec.

Both Magnus and Jace looked up in surprise to find Alec leaning against the door-frame, his arms crossed and brows knitted. Jace tilted his head a little, resting his chin on Magnus' shoulder.

"We live together, share meals, talk about our days, have seen each other naked, exchange comforting touches. That's all part of human courting rituals, is it not? Are we... not engaged in a romantic relationship?", asked Jace slowly, looking honestly confused.

"I'm sorry what. You... You _already_ think we _are_ in a relationship?", echoed Magnus stunned.

"Well, yes", confirmed Jace. "Signs of human attraction are things such as dilated pupils, a spike in heart-rate, subtle sweating, increasing of smiles around the other party. Both of you display these signs around me and my body has the same reaction to you. That's... why I know this. It started to freak me out so I googled the symptoms. It's either love, or cancer and I ruled cancer out."

"...You ruled out cancer", echoed Magnus, stunned by the _adorable_ and strange confession.

"Well, yes. This body is brand new and flawless. They would not hand out sick bodies, that absolutely wouldn't do", noted Jace, seeming even more confused by them. "Why are you asking all of these questions. Are we... not in a relationship? Did I misread your symptoms?"

"First of all, stop calling them symptoms", snorted Alec flustered. "And... And no, you didn't... misread them. But the thing is, we humans do this thing called communicating. When we notice we may have... feelings... for someone or think that we notice someone does, we talk about it."

"But neither of you brought it up either", supplied Jace.

"That... is a very valid point, angel", agreed Magnus gently, cupping the back of Jace's neck. "So, is a romantic relationship something you would... want? Because it entails some more than just having feelings for each other. It involves intimate touches, kissing, dates, _communicating_ about feelings..."

"But we're having dates", argued Jace, a confused pout on his face. "Dates are defined as time spent only between the parties romantically involved, such as sharing meals or watching movies. During those, people share personal information or talk about their days. Movies may entail cuddling. Cuddling is defined as the thing you and me just did until Alec walked in. You were holding me, providing warmth and comfort in a soothing manner."

"...Fair point, fair point", nodded Magnus a bit amused.

"How do you... oh, did you google dates too?", whispered Alec, looking fond.

"Yes?", confirmed Jace. "It's not like they teach classes on human courting rituals and such. They didn't even teach me proper human body maintenance before they gave me this one!"

"That... also makes sense", admitted Magnus and turned to look at Alec.

Alec looked overwhelmed and shrugged. "I... I... Okay."

"So _now_ we're dating?", asked Jace. "Seriously, you humans are so confusing."

"Well how does romance work for angels?", huffed Alec pointedly.

"When we find a mate, we merge essence. It's a very intimate procedure that links both angels together for eternity on a fundamental level", offered Jace.

"That sounds... very permanent", muttered Alec.

"I... told you, angels only love once? So yeah. It's permanent", replied Jace, blinking.

There was a long stretch of silence in which what Jace just said actually settled in. Alec slowly walked over to the bed to sit down next to Magnus, grasping his husband's hand. Admittedly, this was a whole different level than what the two of them had hoped for.

"I... didn't do it right, again...?", whispered Jace, looking upset. "You look stressed."

"No, sweetheart, you didn't do anything wrong", assured Magnus gently, caressing Jace's cheek. "We just... didn't expect you to be _in love_ with us, not... We didn't know you... felt this strongly for us. It... We humans don't do that, we don't love this fiercely and only once, so it's..."

"A lot for you", nodded Jace. "Is it too much?"

"Absolutely not", whispered Magnus before he leaned in to kiss Jace gently.

"...Oh. That was... nice", mumbled Jace afterward. "That felt good. Can we do it again?"

Magnus smiled amused and pulled Alec in so he could also have a kiss. Jace gladly pulled Alec in to kiss him slowly. He eagerly crawled closer until he was sitting on Alec's lap. His pupils were blown and his lips were kiss-swollen as they parted, looking pleased.

"I like this", whispered Jace. "I like this a lot. We will do more like this?"

"We will do as much of this as you like", smiled Magnus.

/break\

Finding Ithuriel had been hard. His... boyfriends... had been very helpful, after Jace had allowed them to help. They were rich. Money really did make this world go around. It turned out that Ithuriel had been abducted by a crazy human doing experiments on him. He had been so relieved to see Jace, hugged him and left for heaven right away. Jace stayed. Jace stayed and he couldn't justify it. Well, he could. For himself. Because he _loved_ Magnus and he _loved_ Alec. He had chosen, but he had chosen humans. The thought of returning to heaven was horrible.

He told Magnus and Alec that he had to go somewhere, a mission. It wasn't really. But he needed help figuring out what to do and there was only _one_ person he could think of to talk to.

"Jazabiel. It's been a while, my boy. I was very surprised to hear from you."

Jace smiled as he saw him. The human body matched his essence. He was... soft and looked kind. Jace allowed himself to be pulled into a tight hug before being ushered into the cottage.

"Aziraphale. It's been... a while. How... do you like living on Earth?", asked Jace.

"Oh, my dear boy, I _love_ it", chuckled Aziraphale. "Come, I made scones."

Jace hummed contently and followed into the kitchen to the table where tea and scones were set out. A lanky redhead stood against the counter, arms crossed. He was wearing sunglasses inside and glaring very fiercely at Jace. It startled Jace, before he sat down at the table.

"Crowley, _dear_, stop glaring at Jazabiel. He is a _friend_. He's not like Gabriel."

"Jace. I... prefer to go by Jace now. Especially down here", offered Jace slowly.

Crowley took off his sunglasses, revealing brightly yellow eyes. They startled Jace for only a moment. Right. Demonic mate. Who was Jace to judge, he somehow ended up falling in love with two humans. Sighing softly, Jace took one of the scones and started munching on it while Crowley walked over to sit down next to Aziraphale, right opposite Jace.

"Not a fan of angels ascending onto my home", grumbled Crowley. "Last time one started paying attention to us, the apocalypse started. I hate that douchebag."

"You're _sharing_ your home with an angel", reminded Aziraphale pointedly. "Now, Jace, what can I do for you? What are you even doing on Earth?"

"I was on a mission. Ithuriel had disappeared. I found him", offered Jace.

"And while being here, you thought you would visit. How nice", nodded Aziraphale pleased.

"I... also... need your advise", admitted Jace after a moment.

"Hah. Knew this wasn't a friendly visit", grunted Crowley, just to be elbowed. "Ouch, angel."

Aziraphale smiled at him. "Don't be so hostile, dear. _Please_."

Crowley grumbled to himself and glared at Jace, who just smiled a little. "How did you... How did you decide to stay here? I mean, what made you decide? Was it just... your _charming_ husband?"

Crowley narrowed his eyes at him in warning and Jace stuck his tongue out, startling the demon. Two could play this game. Aziraphale heaved a sigh and shook his head at them both.

"Crowley was _a_ factor, but not the only one", replied Aziraphale after a moment. "Earth... Earth is an amazing place. The food, the theater and entertainment, the _humans_, all their inventions, the beauty of the planet. I helped build it and yet... seeing it, actually _experiencing_ it..."

Jace nodded tentatively. "Yeah, I... get what you mean. Alec took me to a cabin at the lake I created the other week. I made that, I designed it, yet... to actually see it, hear the birds whistle, see the fishes swim in it, see humans enjoy it, it was... something else."

"Yeah, it is", whispered Crowley with a wistful look on his face.

Aziraphale reached out to rest a gentle hand on top of Crowley's, squeezing softly. Jace blinked. That was a thing Alec did too, reacting immediately when he noticed that sadness was taking Jace over. He sometimes felt that way, when sitting on the balcony and staring up at the sky. He was... missing home. Home-sick was what Alec had called it.

"And the food _is_ good. I thought the whole high maintenance of human bodies was obnoxious, but honestly? Food and drinks – Magnus introduced me to cocktails, they're a _delight_."

"Magnus?", echoed Aziraphale, quickly catching on.

He sipped his tea and stared intensely at Jace, waiting for him. Crowley had one eyebrow cocked as he looked from Aziraphale to Jace. The demon and angel were still holding hands, their little fingers linked casually but gently. It was sweet. It reminded him of all those little touches that Magnus and Alec did all the time, just brushing a hand along his lower back in passing, taking his hand, caressing his hair. All those incredibly soothing, sweet little things.

"How do you know you... find the... one?", asked Jace tentatively.

"You know", assured Aziraphale with a smile.

"That's just... not helpful at all", grunted Jace with a pointed glare. "I flew all the way to England. The... The human way. The _terrifying_ way. Humans were not build to fly and those giant metal birds _most definitely weren't_. Then I had to take a bus. I do not like taking buses. Then I had to hike the rest of the way to your tiny, isolated little cottage. And _that_ is your advise? I know? I know. What is that even supposed to mean. I thought you'd be helpful considering you chose _a demon_ – no offense, Mister Crowley – and deserted heaven for him! I thought you'd be _helpful_."

"Lot of offense taken, kid", grunted Crowley gruffly. "And listen here, you brat. You literally just answered your own question. You did _all of that_, which was obnoxious and a bother, just to get the only other angel you know on Earth to give you the justification to stay on Earth and abandon heaven because you fell in love. With the planet, or specific humans, I don't care, but either way."

Jace stared at Crowley with red ears. "W... What?"

"Well, not the way I would have put it dear", grunted Aziraphale and patted Crowley's thigh with an amused glint in his eyes. "But yes. The very fact that these... particular humans make you consider leaving heaven behind and staying on Earth, that you came here and wanted _me_ to give you a definite answer, I think... you have your answer right there, my boy."

Aziraphale smiled warmly at Jace. Sighing softly, Jace nodded. They were right.

"Thank you. I... guess I needed to hear _that_ from someone else", whispered Jace.

/break\

"Will you stop pacing, Alexander?"

"It's just... he left. All alone. The furthest he's left New York so far was when I took him to the Hamptons while you were on your fashion show in Milano", grumbled Alec. "And _I_ was with him that time. Now – and that is after Ithuriel has been found and saved – he leaves _the country_."

"Admittedly, I'm a bit worried too. But he assured us that it will be fine and that it is important."

Magnus patted their bed and Alec reluctantly obeyed to crawl into it. A month after Alec and Magnus had invited Jace into their relationship, Jace had finally tracked down his mentor. With some help from Alec and Magnus – resources, mainly. But by now it had been a month since Ithuriel had been freed and left for heaven. And Jace was still here.

"Maybe... he got another mission?", suggested Alec softly. "What if this one is dangerous?"

"I think he would have told us if it was a mission", argued Magnus. "Let's wait instead of fret, okay? Whatever it is, he will tell us when he gets back, I'm sure of it."

Alec grumbled and nuzzled into Magnus. It was strange to not have their angel with them, he had been such a constant presence in the past months. Magnus turned a little, smiling as he ran his fingers through the soft feathers. Jace shed, though he took offense to that phrasing. He lost feathers and he also had to groom them and take care of removing loose feathers. He collected them, saying they were holy and too dangerous to fall into the wrong hands. So Magnus had started using them for decoration, the head-board of their bed was now spotting a halo of angel-feathers.

"Hello? Are you home or are you at work?"

"We're in the bedroom. Are you back already? We thought you wanted to stay a couple days."

Both Magnus and Alec perked up. Moments later and the door opened to have their angel fly into their arms. His wings were stretched out wide as he squeezed in between them, covering Alec with one wing and Magnus with the other. Oh, that feeling of warmth and safety from those wings...

"Will you... tell us where you were?", asked Alec carefully before being kissed.

Before he answered, Jace also turned to kiss Magnus and then he settled in comfortably to cuddle against them both, wings tightening around them. "I was in England. I think I told you about Aziraphale? The angel who averted the apocalypse and lives in a cottage with his demon husband-"

"Yes, that one... is hard to forget", grunted Magnus, blinking a couple of times. "It's _a lot_."

"I went to ask him what made him stay on Earth", admitted Jace. "I mean. For good. Because... deserting is serious. And I just wanted... I wanted to know what made him choose Earth, if it was his husband and how... how he knew that Crowley was his one, because we angels, I never... asked or knew how to know when you find your one."

"Okay... and... did they... give you an answer?", asked Alec, sounding nervous.

"Yeah", chuckled Jace and shook his head. "They said that if I came all this way to ask them that, if that question was even on my mind, I already had my answer. And I did. I've known for a while that I love you, both of you. But... I guess I got... scared."

"Scared of what, sweetheart?", asked Magnus gently, caressing Jace's wings soothingly.

"Heaven is all I know. All I've known until I came here. And... I love you, I do, but while I was here on a mission, it was easy. Now, it'd... I'd be deserting and... I was scared if I was doing the right thing", whispered Jace, face buried in Alec's chest. "But I know... I _know_ I'm making the right choice. I love you, I love this planet, I want to see more of it – and I want to see it with you."

"Mh, that sounds like we should start planning an extended vacation", mused Magnus, smiling.

"Vacation?", echoed Jace curiously, peeking up at them.

"Yes. It means me and Alexander take off from work for a while and we go somewhere together. Like Alexander took you to the lake when you were fretting about me being away for work?"

"That was very nice", nodded Jace pleased. "I'd like that. Just us. No work. Your work started annoying me since I found Ithuriel. There is so much time in the day that I just spend waiting..."

"We will go on a vacation together and then we'll... find you a hobby", suggested Magnus amused.

He kissed Jace's cheek, enjoying the content look on Jace's face as the angel cuddled up to them both. And here Magnus and Alec had thought their lives were perfect the way they used to be when this little angel had brightened their days and warmed their hearts even more.

_~*~ The End ~*~_

* * *

_Author's note: The first throwaway mention of Good Omens had been supposed to be the only thing. Just a cute little Easter egg. Then I grew attached to the idea of Aziraphale being like a mentor-figure and then Crowley and Azi demanded to actually make an appearance and oh well, I like the way it turned out. xD"_

_Also! This was the second of two pitches I made over on tumblr (come visit me at **takaraphoenix**) where I hadn't been able to decide what to write. Everyone who voted on this one, I hope it turned out satisfying. ;)_

_It was DEFINITELY fun to write for me, especially Jace struggling with his body!_


End file.
